The present invention is related to a system for supporting or suspending plants, bushes and small trees and intended for use in houses, in gardens and so forth. More specifically the invention in its various combination embodiments is suitable for the support of plants on balconies, bushes and small trees in gardens and green houses and plants growing up against walls.
The main purpose of the present invention is to provide a practical means or improvement of the previously used often very complex suspension systems or supporting frames, mostly made of wood and thus very much exposed to damage by the climate.